I'd Rather Go Naked
by serenelystrange
Summary: First in "5 Days" Series Eliot helps Parker with her Hardison problem, but gets into one of his own. Romance, Humor, Drama. This turned out differently than I orginally thought, but I hope you like it. Please review!


"I'd rather go naked."

Sophie suppressed the urge to shake Parker in exasperation. With a soothing voice, she explained,

"Parker, I really don't think that is the best idea, at least not yet. Hardison has a fragile mind… we wouldn't want it to explode, now would we?" Parker shook her head no, as if it were actually a possible repercussion of her nudity. Sophie sighed, realizing Parker had once again taken her advice too literally.

"Honey, his brain won't actually explode. I just think that a more… reserved approach might be best for right now. Remember, let him know you're interested, but don't scare him. And wear the dress we discussed." Parker scribbled furiously on the notepad she had brought. Already listed on the paper were; make sure we're alone, no appearing from nowhere, and absolutely no rappelling off rooftops. To this she added; don't make brain explode and wear that dress.

Eliot chose that moment to walk by the talking women in Sophie's office. Praying Sophie wasn't trying to help Parker act again, he strolled in.

"What's going on? We got a new job?" he asked. Sophie tried to speak but was interrupted by an excited Parker, who was nearly bouncing as she turned to Eliot to explain.

"Sophie is helping me seduce Hardison! Look, we made a list! I'd still rather go naked, but Sophie thinks it would be too much."

Eliot actually sputtered for a minute, thoughts torn between the not entirely unpleasant idea of a naked Parker, and the almost certain hilarity of Parker seducing Hardison. The man stood no chance. Giving them a sly smile, he turned Parker away from Sophie and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Parker," he said with apparent seriousness, "If you want Hardison, just tell him. Go right on up to him, put your arms around him, and tell him how you feel." To demonstrate, Eliot linked his hands behind Parker's neck and tipped her face to his. His face took on a softer look than any of them had ever seen, and his smile was sweeter than they thought possible. Smiling still, he whispered, "Parker, I think we should have sex, right now."

Eliot nearly laughed as he heard Sophie gasp behind them, fully aware that she was seeing an entirely new dimension of his acting ability. Parker was looking at him with an odd expression, somewhere between confusion and lust. She finally composed herself and smacked Eliot in the arm as hard as she could.

"You! Oh, you're good. I can use that. And if Hardison doesn't want me…" she trailed off, the familiar crazy gleam in her eyes.

"Trust me Parker, he'll want you. Just let him know." Parker nodded and walked from the room, still clutching her notepad, deep in thought.

When she left, Eliot turned to a slack-jawed Sophie. He grinned and gave her an exaggerated bow. She merely stared at him with a thoughtful look on her face. Eliot however, couldn't help but notice her flushed skin and irregular breathing. He took a step closer and grinned his sweet grin. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She inhaled visibly and turned her head away from his hand, but made no move to leave. Suddenly a lot less confident, his gaze dropped to the floor as he muttered out the thought he had tried to suppress.

"I know you're all tangled up right now, Sophie, but anytime you… anytime. I'll be here." She nodded minutely but avoided his eyes.

He practically ran from the room, cursing at himself for saying anything at all. It was all in fun until he got too close to her, and his attraction to the pretty grifter was too strong to pretend anymore. He knew Sophie didn't love him, and he still didn't entirely trust her, but he still wanted her, badly. But it wasn't Eliot that she wanted; at least not in the way he wanted her. Nate was a fool to keep her in limbo, but Eliot knew Sophie would wait for Nate as long as she could. And that was probably forever.

Eliot ran his hands repeatedly through his hair, wondering how he would face Sophie at the office the next day. Reigning in his thoughts, he remembered tomorrow was Saturday, and he wouldn't have to face her for another few days. He decided that tomorrow would be good, after all, there was a hockey game on he intended to watch, uninterrupted, on Hardison's ridiculously big TV. After all, who else would show up to the office on a Saturday?


End file.
